Processes for forming portions of articles of footwear are typically specific to the materials that are used. For example, if fabric is used to form a layer of an upper of an article of footwear, the fabric is typically cut from a sheet of material and stitched to other portions of the article of footwear. However, if it was desired to instead form the layer of the upper with a different material, such as a polymer foam, different processes would likely be used, such as injection molding and gluing. As such, a single material difference between otherwise similar articles of footwear may lead to significant expenses because different types of manufacturing equipment may be needed.